Ieyasu Tokugawa/Quotes
These are quotes commonly said by Ieyasu Tokugawa. Samurai Warriors *"We shall crush them!" *"Charge!" *"A powerful foe..." *"Send reinforcements!" *"Is there no hope for us...?" *"My ambitions require that I defeat you." *"I will not allow you to stand in my way!" *"Let us use this momentum!" *"Superbly done!" *"No warrior in this land is a match for Hanzo." *"You are indeed a samurai of great skill!" *"You are the only one who surpasses me!" *"You are truly the guardian of the Tokugawa clan!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"Anger is my enemy... I must be patient..." *"Knowing defeat is a valuable asset..." *"I have carried this burden a long time... but it is over..." Samurai Warriors 2 *"Let the journey commence!" *"One step at a time!" *"I have surpassed another obstacle!" *"Behold the strength of the warriors of Mikawa!" *"I'll show you the pride of men from Mikawa!" *"Do not try to force victory - Hold out and it will come." *"Anger is the enemy... I must endure." *"Oh, the great task I have undertaken... ends in failure..." *"Patience is the surest path to victory." *"We all won this victory together!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"I shall carve my name into the pages of history." *"There is no hardship I cannot endure!" *"Peace shall visit this land yet!" *"Withstand this!" *"No need to rush!" *"I shall be victorious!" *"Let's finish this!" *"Lend me your strength!" *"That should do it!" *"Yet another obstacle laid to rest by my hand!" *"And the sands of time continue to flow." *"My reign grows even closer!" *"My warrior's pride shall drive me to greatness!" *"When the time is right, the land will be mine!" *"My position worsens by the minute!" *"The new world begins with your defeat!" *"Each step I take is towards a better and brighter future!" *"I shall eventually reach my goal... slowly but surely." *"This victory is a result of everybody's efforts!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"Witness the might of a warrior from Mikawa!" *"Yet another obstacle laid to rest by my hand!" *"The key is to go one step at a time." *"This base is mine!" *"I've come too far to lose to the likes of you!" *"Rushing will not get you anywhere. Everything must be done slowly, but surely..." Warriors Orochi *"Endure that!" *"Take cover!" *"Try this one for size!" *"There is no need to rush..." *"Victory rewards perseverance!" *"Slow and steady." *"One step at a time!" *"When the time is right, Japan will be mine!" *"Remember, you must temper ambition with a dose of caution!" *"The Three Kingdoms are served well by your might!" *"Splendid! I shall endeavor to accomplish the same!" *"Good job, but there's still more work to be done." *"Remember, slow and steady wins the race." *"Help will arrive... Until then, we must endure!" *"Thank you for your assistance." *"We must all help each other on the battlefield." *"I shall show you the pride of the men of Mikawa!" *"Anger is the enemy... I must endure..." *"I can finally lay down my heavy burden..." *"I must say, Masamune, you are most precocious." *"Well done, Masamune!" *"Thanks for the reinforcement. You shall be rewarded handsomely." *"The Tokugawa still stand because of you." *"I know that I can always count on you when I need you." *"Hanzō, once again I owe you my life." *"Tadakatsu, you are a match even for the warriors of yore!" *"I am most fortunate to have such a worthy retainer." *"A leader is only as good as the retainers beneath him." *"I understand the devotion of your retainers now." *"Truly praiseworthy!" *"A man of courage and compassion!" *"You are second to none in your determination." *"Such admirable tenacity!" *"Thank you! I don't know how long I could have lasted!" *"I need to introduce you to Hanzō." *"I feel at home with you around." *"The people of Wu have true hearts..." *"You are not man enough to tackle me." *"You have not beaten me yet..." *"Are your shoulders broad enough to bear my burden...?" *"You have the bearing, but do you have the skill?" *"I can take no more of your honor..." *"Never surrender your faith..." *"You are not enough to heal this troubled world." *"You should have killed me when you had the chance..." *"My burden is passed to you..." *"A test of character!" *"Noble and mighty indeed." *"You have what it takes to endure." *"Very well princess, I shall be your opponent." *"Such a feisty young filly..." *"This... This was not how..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Let the journey commence!" *"Careful!" *"All bearance!" *"Patience!" *"Courage!" *"Do not try to force victory - hold out and it will come." *"Your momentum makes you nigh on unstoppable." *"Every bit the legendary hero." *"I am in your debt, my lord." *"What spirited youngster do we have here?" *"Hmm... A terrifying warrior indeed..." *"Strength alone is not enough... Do not forget that..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Patience is the foundation of everlasting peace." *"How many times must I prove myself?" *"This battle is an important step towards the future. Slowly, but surely, we march." *"One battle at a time, we march towards our goal." *"One can never be satisfied - this is but a single step, after all." *"I thought this would be the perfect item for you. I hope you like it." *"Impressive. I never doubted you for an instant." *"It is best for us both if I refrain from speaking right now..." *"I performed quite well in the last battle, defeating numerous enemies. You simply need patience and your day will come." *"Lately, I am quite satisfied with the battles I've fought in. I would much rather protect this world than destroy it." *"I was forced to hold back in the last battle, but next time, I plan on fighting like a true warrior of Mikawa!" *"This hardly seems like the time for a party... We should be refraining from such indulgences. Well, perhaps just one drink..." *"Yet another obstacle laid to rest by my hand!" *"I shall defeat any who stand in my way. Such is the way of the men of Mikawa!" *"Impressive! Your strict training has shown its value." *"A stunning performance, Master Hideyoshi. I am nothing compared to you..." *"Master Liu Bei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! You are a fine ruler, indeed." *"Ah, the Hero of Chaos. You fight magnificently." *"So this is the almighty and powerful Susano'o... Such strength could nearly devastate the entire world..." *"I must persevere... My chance for victory will soon come." *"The only one who stands in my way now is myself!" *"What a splendid exhibition of talent!" *"That was an impressive display of might!" *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Ah, are you here to help?" *"Behold the will of the men of Mikawa!" *"I must fight on..." *"You have done a great deed here today, Master Hideyoshi." *"Your support is much appreciated, Master Hideyoshi." *"Master Liu Bei, you've done it!" *"Master Liu Bei, I am in need of your assistance." *"An impressive showing, Master Cao Cao." *"I am forever indebted to you for your aid, Master Cao Cao." *"What amazing power..." *"Here to lend me your aid in battle?" *"That was a splendid display of skill. Others will do well to follow your lead." *"You have done well. A good leader must always stay strong." *"I humbly appreciate your assistance. I shall entrust you to persevere for victory!" *"Will you lend me your aid? I am certain that I can trust you." *"The spirit of the men of Mikawa shall prove victorious here today!" *"I must fight on... The next time we meet I shall emerge victorious." *"You have done a great deed here today, Master Hideyoshi. Such tenacity is unprecedented." *"I am honored to accept your aid, Master Hideyoshi. I am flattered that you thought of me." *"Magnificent job, Master Liu Bei! You have surprised me with such a brilliant exhibition." *"Master Liu Bei, I need your help. Your assistance will be met with absolute gratitude." *"Very impressive, Master Cao Cao. A magnificent warrior and a brilliant strategist... you are truly a hero among heroes!" *"Master Cao Cao, I am truly grateful. I shall never forget what you have done for me here today." *"Amazing... I see now why you look down on mankind." *"Will you lend me your aid? I am very pleased to be able to fight alongside you!" *"If I follow you, I may just find what I have been looking for." *"Your presence is invaluable to my cause." *"This is certainly not how I wanted to present myself..." *"As long as you are fighting by my side I shall not fear even the most dire of conflicts." *"Hmm, I suppose conflict cannot be avoided. May the best warrior win!" *"An intense battle... but this is not the last time that we shall meet." *"Impressive job, Master Hideyoshi. I am lucky to have such a magnificent warrior to train under." *"I trusted that you would come to my aid, Master Hideyoshi. Now let us fight together to defeat this enemy once and for all!" *"Your determination is unmatched, Master Liu Bei. We all should strive to walk that path." *"I did not think I was going to make it... I will not forget this good deed that you have done for me." *"Master Cao Cao, your strength is unprecedented. I cannot imagine the will it must take for anyone to face you in battle." *"With you on my side, victory is now within our grasp!" *"Such power is like nothing I've ever seen before... Perhaps miracles do happen." *"Heh... I never expected to learn of such compassion from you." *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Your attacks may be brutal, but I can withstand them all!" *"Do not underestimate the resilience of the warriors of Mikawa!" *"Go easy on me, Master Hideyoshi!" *"I thought we were better friends than this. Can't you show me some mercy?!" *"This is turning into a one-sided affair... I must stand firm!" *"It pains me that I must fight such a proud and noble ruler..." *"I had hoped we would battle as equals, but it seems I am on the defensive..." *"Prepare yourself, my lord! Let us put a swift end to this regrettable battle!" *"So now I must face the conqueror... A heavy burden indeed." *"I can see how you have progressed so swiftly as a ruler..." *"My burdens are great, but I will not neglect them. Prepare yourself, Master Cao Cao!" *"Behold my strength and that of humanity itself!" *"Such overwhelming might..." *"You will soon learn that we humans are at our strongest when cornered!" *"I will be honored to face you in battle." *"We will find out in this battle..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"We must forge a world of peace." *"Oh, uh, yes! ...This is a little embarrassing..." *"Oh, it is mighty comforting to see you here, Master Shennong!" *"I put on a heavy pack and climbed a steep slope. I'm still a warrior, after all, and I have such a heavy load to bear." *"Making your way through this world is all about patience. I trained everyone in endurance. We elected one particularly unique individual and then simply withstood their barrage of unreasonable demands." Pokémon Conquest *"We must follow our path to the end." *"Show the pride of the Warrior!" *"Let us begin." *"Oh, still not up?" *"Oh, can't you move?" *"We mustn't let up now!" *"Hmm..." *"I think it's time for (Attack)." *"Use my (Item)." *"Patience is the watchword..." *"All right, (Pokémon)! Come with me!" *"Hmm... Escaped, eh?" *"Our progress depends on our success in this battle! We cannot afford to give anything but our very best." *"My apologies, (Pokémon)... I have let you down." *"What's this...?!" *"Impressive... Your skills in battle are truly remarkable..." *"One step at a time - to victory." *"I could never have done this without the support you all give me." *"This one I must certainly win. For the sake of my allies!" *"Right, shall we head off then?" *"This is our third battle here... This time, we must emerge victorious!" *"What a tremendous honor! Everything I have is yours!" *"Oh... This army doesn't really need me. I see." *"I haven't been in battle for quite a while now. Goodness, I'll be getting rusty..." *"I am so sorry, but from today, we must be apart..." *"Oh... Did I not live up to your expectations?" *"Actually, I was thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip in order to build up (Pokémon)'s strength a bit..." *"Actually... I'd quite like to try meeting some more Pokémon. Would you mind if I went on a little trip?" *"I'm most indebted to you. I shall be on my way, in that case." *"As you wish..." *"I've just arrived back! What a wonderful experience! And it looks like the bond between (Pokémon) and myself grew stronger, as you can see." *"I have just arrived back. What an adventure that was! And look, I met (Pokémon) while I was away." *"Well, well! The shivers, eh? Probably a cold. If only I had some medicine on me..." *"Well, well! The shivers, eh? Must be that cold from the other kingdom come wafting over here. If only I had some medicine on me..." *"Ah-choo! This must be hay fever... One or two hay fever pills would cure it in no time." *"It certainly is hot! Still, (Pokémon) seems fit and ready to go!" *"It's so very cold! Still, (Pokémon) seems not to mind at all!" *"Well, I'll be! It seems that the rain is doing (Pokémon) some good..." *"Oh well, this is a great opportunity. We should try and purchase some useful items, shouldn't we?" *"Well, speak of the devil!" *"(Pokémon)... I sense something about you that's different from other Pokémon. Do you know what I mean? I just know my strength will rise to unforeseen heights if you're around, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on you!" *"(Pokémon)... Now I sense an even greater power when I'm with you than I did before. Do you sense it too?" *"I've got high hopes for us!" *"Yes, that's right... Where on earth has that (Pokémon) got to, then?" *"Oh! You're back. What? This is for me, you say?" *"Wh-What? What's happening to my (Pokémon)?" *"Excellent." *"I'm sorry, (Pokémon)... Take good care of yourself." *"We're building up a good few allies, that's for sure. But we're still only halfway there. We must stay diligent! Isn't that right, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, well! We're doing pretty good with expanding our group of allies, you know! The Pokémon seem really very happy about it too." *"Well, I say! We've reached a total of 50 allies, you know! The Pokémon seem overjoyed about it too." *"Well, that looks like it might be a bit of fun. Shall we take a peek, (Pokémon)?" *"Oh, how I'd like to let people from other lands take a look at this!" *"Well, well! Now this is a fine opportunity to recruit Warriors from other kingdoms! Shall we set off, (Pokémon)?" *"Now, here's a good opportunity. We must try and form a link!" *"Oh, what a shame... You have to be able to get to (Kingdom) before you can hope to link with Pokémon of that kind." *"Oh I say! That's some commotion over there." *"Oh, splendid, splendid. The new year looks set to be a great success. I feel it! You too, (Pokémon)?" *"Great! Our goodwill toward the people has been recognized, I think! The Pokémon seem really pleased too." *"Oh, but what's this now? Everyone is angry! Even the Pokémon seem annoyed..." *"We can't let them get away with this! We must strike back! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"If my strength is sufficient for you, then I shall try to use it as best I can!" *"I am most terribly grateful." *"I am unworthy of such praise." *"What a wonderful honor! Isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"What can I do for you?" *"Please, leave it up to me." *"I shall gladly continue to serve you in this way." *"I understand. Perhaps next time?" *"Right, (Pokémon). Let's go!" *"Which do you like the look of, (Pokémon)?" *"What's best, I wonder..." *"Right, let's start searching, shall we?" *"Well!" *"Yes!" *"Oh!" *"Oh dear..." *"Hmm..." *"How did that...?" *"Right! What will it be?" *"Dear, oh dear, look at all this junk! What's to be done, I wonder..." *"Oh! I seem to have grown stronger..." *"Right, okay... So I need to push this button?" *"But... what...? Why do I feel this strange power welling up in me...?" *"Oh! I seem to have grown stronger somehow!" *"This may seem a bit out of the blue... but I'm most impressed by your talent... And so I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I'm counting on you all, you know." *"The power that (Leader)'s army has built up is no laughing matter... It's high time to do something about it!" *"Oh... I am shamed at failing to live up to your expectations..." Kessen *"Who will they send against us?" *"Masanobu, how many men will we face?" *"Alerts the officers! We now go to WAR!" *"Forward!" *"Kunoichi! Attack!" *"I never expected him to... I was BLIND!" Kessen III *"Fear not! Ieyasu Tokugawa shall assist you!" *"Hold dear not your lives, but your honor!" *"Now is our chance to bring peace to the land!" *"Why run and hide when you can stand and fight?" Category:Quotes